sonic_fan_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile (ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル Bekutā za Kurokodairu?) is a fictional anthropomorphic crocodile from the Sonic the Hedgehog'' series''' who debuted in '''''Knuckles' Chaotix. Vector is the current leader and head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, Vector is always ready to take jobs that pay good money, but is also always willing to help those in need for free, leaving his agency in its eternally poor state. Known for his great love of music, Vector's trademark accessory is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions. Appearance Vector is a large, green-skinned crocodile with spiky red scales down his tail and vermilion-colored eyes. Vector sports a thick body resemblant of a S-shape, with a broad upper body starts including his long arms, getting slimmer towards his tail and legs. His stomach, snout and arms are light green, while the rest of his body is dark green. He wears small, black shoulder pads, white gloves with black-and-orange cuffs, embellished with gold buckles as well as black shoes figured with white and orange colors. Vector also wears a gold chain around his neck, serving as his trademark accessory alongside his pair of black-and-grey wireless headphones, and the crocodile is rarely seen without one or the other. With the exception of his chain, Vector's complete attire is frequently shown to be made out of leather. For the purpose of Extreme Gear racing, Vector has been using more sporty shoes of the same color scheme as his regular pair, with white shoelaces fixated with golden clamps. In Knuckles' Chaotix, Vector's build was a bit shorter and more slim in general, and his red scales, while similar, parted into two arrays starting from his upper body, forming a V-shape. Compared to his Sonic Heroes incarnation, his arms had a darker shade of green matching the rest of his body, while his belly and snout had a more ochre color tone. His attire was also different: Vector wore yellow-and-blue circular headphones, connected to a walkman which he had attached to his body using a belt. Furthermore, Vector wore dark blue-colored shoes with yellow zip-cuffs. History Classic Era * Knuckles' Chaotix Dreamcast Era * Sonic Heroes * Shadow the Hedgehog Modern Era * Sonic Rivals 2 * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Free Riders * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic Forces Mario & Sonic series * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Relationships Friends/allies *Espio the Chameleon (coworker) *Charmy Bee (coworker) *Mighty the Armadillo *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Big the Cat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *G.U.N. **The Commander *Classic Sonic *Avatar Rivals *Rouge the Bat *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Black Arms **Black Doom *The Time Eater *Infinite Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Chaotix Category:Musical characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Power types Category:Canon characters